candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Bobber
The bobber is a blocker which was introduced in level 2406, the first level of Bouncy Bayou. On mobile, this blocker made an unofficial appearance in Rainbow Runway due to a glitch which renders levels 426 to 431 as the levels in Bouncy Bayou which feature the bobber. It is possible that this glitch is intentional, due to the similar numbers in the last three digits of the level number. However, this glitch has now been fixed. Appearances For the list of levels with this blocker, see here. Properties *The bobber can be activated only with special candies. When hit by special candies the bobber spawns jelly fish ( ). One jelly fish is spawned if the bobber is hit with a striped candy or wrapped candy (or if a candy frog lands next to it). Three jelly fish are spawned if the bobber is hit with the effects of a special candy combination (e.g. striped + wrapped) or if a magic mixer explodes and a bobber is in the blast radius. **However, the effect of mixing colour bomb and (striped candy or wrapped candy) is only counted as standard special candy, but not a combination, such that only one fish will spawn per hit. *The bobber is indestructible, so it can be hit as many times as you like. *The jelly fish spawned from bobber swim like activating jelly fish on the board. However, each fish released from the bobber will return one in one, while the onboard fish returns one in three. *The jelly fish spawned will have a predetermined priority on the objects in the level. While any jelly is always the first target, the behavior against other objects may vary. **In candy order levels, the jelly fish spawned by the bobber have priority over targeting lucky candies. *Because of their priority over certain blockers, the jelly fish may not always be completely helpful. One example is level 2420, where they mainly target candy bombs and there is a massive wall of icing preventing you from bringing the ingredient down. *The colour of the jelly fish is random on mobile and it is possible for the bobber to spawn fish of all six colours in levels with fewer colours. *Unlike popcorn, bobber does not block the effects of striped candies. *When it is hit by a lollipop hammer or sweet teeth, it produces a jelly fish like special candy effects. *Even though the bobber spawns jelly fish it does not only appear in jelly levels and mixed levels. It can appear in any level type. However, after its debut episode, the bobber usually only appears in levels with jelly. Starting from Episode 170, the bobber is more common in levels without jelly. *However, all these traits are based on the mobile version. There are some differences on Flash version. For example, when activating the bobber on web version, the jelly fish are always blue and immediately swim from the bobber to their target. Following the end of Flash version, all traits of the bobber now apply to HTML5. *The explosion of a cake bomb or Super Sugar Crush do not affect bobbers. *If a candy frog lands next to a bobber it will activate it, producing the same effect as hitting it with a special candy. *If magic mixers are involved then the jelly fish spawned by the bobber may aim for them, even if there was no jelly underneath it. Jelly fish spawned by the bobber can eat the jelly under magic mixers on web but not on mobile. Furthermore, if a magic mixer explosion hits a bobber, then it will be activated the same way as hitting it with a special candy combo, since a magic mixer explosion is the equivalent of a wrapped candy + wrapped candy combo. *The jelly fish spawned by the bobber can't aim for popcorn, even if there's jelly underneath. *Moves levels are chronologically the last level type where the bobber appears. In this level type, the jelly fish will target blockers, especially candy bombs. Notable levels *'Level 2406' - First appearance in jelly level. *'Level 2407' - The first mixed level with bobbers. *'Level 2409' - The first ingredients level with bobbers. *'Level 2411' - Chocolate and bobbers first appear in the same level. *'Level 2417' - Special candy dispensers and bobbers first appear in the same level. *'Level 2418' - UFO and bobbers first appear in the same level. Also the first mixed level with UFOs *'Level 2428' - The 10th level with bobbers. Also, this level originally didn't have bobbers and had a completely different design. This may be due to the original version being designed before it was decided that bobbers would be introduced. *'Level 2430' - Much like level 2428, this level originally didn't have bobbers and had a completely different design. *'Level 2462' - Chocolate spawners and bobbers first appear in the same level. *'Level 2464' - First quadrant level with bobbers. *'Level 2476' - Regular Icing and bobbers first appear in the same level. *'Level 2482' - Magic Mixers and bobbers first appear in the same level. *'Level 2483' - Candy frog and bobbers first appear in the same level. *'Level 2534' - First candy order level with bobbers. *'Level 2573' - First level with bobbers which requires blocker orders. *'Level 2583' - First moves level level with bobbers. *'Level 2662' - First level with locked bobbers. *'Level 2677' - First three-coloured level with bobbers. *'Level 2811' - Last level with bobbers on Flash version. *'Level 2843' - First HTML5 exclusive level with bobbers. *'Level 2919' - First level with bobbers in multilayered sugar chests. *'Level 3000' - First level with jelly fish order (can only be fulfilled by hitting the bobbers to get them to spawn jelly fish) and level with the most bobbers (24). *'Level 3091' - First level with bobbers in one layered sugar chests. *'Level 3139' - First 4.6 coloured level with bobbers. *'Level 3272' - First level with bobbers in marmalade. *'Level 3382' - First six-coloured level with bobbers. *'Level 3807' - First jelly-candy order mixed level with bobbers. *'Level 3940' - First level with bobbers in candy cane fence. *'Level 5040' - First level with bobbers in Crystal Candy. *'Level 6435' - First two-coloured level with bobbers. Trivia *This is the first new blocker since the Magic Mixer, which was introduced over 1,000 levels ago. **This is the final blocker released on Flash version. *Much like the UFO, the bobber debuts in an episode where it appears in the story for the first time. *When a bobber is idle, it slightly moves as if it were on the surface. When it is hit by a special candy, it will shake and release one fish. When it is hit by a combination, it will briefly sink into the board, and reappear with 3 fish. *If a bobber starts within a sugar chest, its positioning may be a little off the tile when released. *This blocker is the second blocker to be indestructible. The only other indestructible blocker is chocolate spawner. *Like popcorn, the bobber gives you a special candy when it receives a hit. In this case, jelly fish. **This blocker works similarly in , and , in respectively, which also requires candy fish to remove and/or spawn candy fish when activated. **As of the release of this blocker, there is at least one element in each game which spawns jelly fish or their equivalent when activated. *It was originally supposed to be introduced in Episode 123, but it was changed. *Jelly fish spawned by the bobber will count towards the order in levels that require them. **Formerly, bobbers were featured in every level requiring jelly fish as part of the order. However, later levels can require jelly fish despite not having bobbers, meaning that lucky candies must be used to spawn jelly fish instead. Even later levels (such as Level 4371 and Level 4503) have all required jelly fish at the start, without the need to spawn them in any way). *The bobber's tile map code is 066. Gallery Unofficial appearance= Level 426 Reality Mobile.png|Level 426 - The first level in mobile had bobber (Bugged) |-| Official appearance= Level 2406 V2 HTML5.png|Level 2406 - The first level has bobber, (Second Version) |-| Video= The Bobber - A new blocker Category:Immovable blockers Category:Indestructible blockers Category:Spawners Category:Beneficial blockers Category:Elements introduced in 2017 Category:Non-spawnable elements Category:Story elements